


[podfic] Those who chomp in the shadows

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By NaroMoreau:It's 1915 in Rhode Island and a man roams the city without knowing he's about to bump into two creatures who will become the well of nightmares of his future and his writing.THIS IS JUST CRACK
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Those who chomp in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those who chomp in the shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277020) by [NaroMoreau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau). 



[Stream or download on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y9d9e2kgfucqbf7/Those%20who%20chomp%20in%20the%20shadows%20by%20NaroMoreau.mp3?dl=0)  
Runtime: 9:23

Sound effects:  
[Ocean Waves.wav by Noted451](https://freesound.org/people/Noted451/sounds/531015/)  
[Turning pages and flipping pages by El_Wilk](https://freesound.org/people/El_Wilk/sounds/220828/)  
[Ambience - Living Room with Exterior Rain Falling by Ravenwolfprods](https://freesound.org/people/RavenWolfProds/sounds/501007/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to NaroMoreau for giving me the OK to podfic this work; I had a blast. Please go give the author some love (and check out their other brilliant works, which include some beautiful human AU stories - both completed and WIP).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who listens to my podfics, leaves me kudos, and comments. I appreciate everything. I hope you have a nice Halloween if that's a _thing_ where you live, and if not, I just hope you're having a pleasant day.


End file.
